Another Dilemma
by twilight103
Summary: The showdown with the Volturi has recently ended, but now another problem has arised. Takes place shortly after the events of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm scared." Renesmee said as her mother carried her away from the Cullen's house and into the thick forest.

"It's ok Renesmee, you're going to be safe." Bella assured her daughter.

"But what about dad?" Renesmee asked in a tone that was far more mature than her age.

"He's going to meet up with us soon" Bella said, and although she spoke the words, she herself was unsure if she would see her husband again.

* * *

6 months earlier

* * *

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Charlie asked Bella, as she and Edward walked into the two story white house with Renesmee. Charlie had just gotten back from his fishing trip that Edward and Bella had given to him for Christmas so that he wouldn't be in danger when the Volturi arrived.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Bella said as she thought about what an understatement that was.

"Good to hear Bells." Charlie said as he turned his attention to Renesmee. "There's my favorite granddaughter." He said as Renesmee went up to him and sat on his lap.

"How was the fishing trip?" Bella asked Charlie.

"The fish were biting; I must have set a record or something." Charlie said proudly.

"That's great dad." Bella said with smile before looking at Ewdard.

"We need to run a few errands Charlie." Edward said.

"Yeah but we'll be back soon dad." Bella said as she and Edward went to say goodbye to Renesmee.

"Fine by me." Charlie said as Edward and Bella headed out the door.

* * *

"When are you going to tell him?" Edward asked as they got inside his Volvo.

"I don't know, not yet though, it can wait a few more days." Bella responded as she stared out the windshield. She didn't know how to tell her father that they were moving to Brazil. They had originally planned to go because they had no idea what was to become of Renesmee, since she was half human and half vampire. However, now they were going because people in Forks were starting to get suspicious about the never aging Cullens, not to mention how Mrs. Weber had accidently seen Bella, and she told the whole town how Bella had looked like one of "them" now. It didn't exactly look good, after an ordinary Bella comes back from her honeymoon with a Cullen she looks like a God, it was far too risky for them to risk people getting suspicious, especially with the Volturi breathing down their necks. Besides, there was probably more information on half human and half vampire children in the archives in Brazil.

"You'll have to tell him soon." Edward continued, "I know it's tough to leave someone you care about, but if we don't we'll just put him in more danger." He said as he looked at his wife with concerned golden eyes.

Bella exhaled "I know, but it's going to crush him, we can put it off a little longer." She said as she pondered how long she would have left to be with her father.


	2. Chapter 2

"When are we leaving?" Emmett asked as he, Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie gathered in the main room of their house. Bella had taken Renesmee to hunt while Jacob tagged along. "I'm ready to go and see what Brazil has to offer" Emmett continued.

"There's… complications Emmett, it's not easy for Bella to just get up and leave her father." Edward said.

"People are only getting more suspicious, and that's the last thing we need." Rosalie added.

"Edward is right, we need to do this in a careful manner, this is very difficult for Bella." Carlisle said in Edward and Bella's defense.

Edward exhaled, he was grateful to have Carlisle understand. "I'm not saying we're never going to leave, we just need to give Bella time to say goodbye." Edward said.

"But how long will that be? A week? A month? More? What if in the time it takes her to say goodbye the people start to seriously think that we're something more than human." Rosalie said.

"We'll leave at the first sign of trouble." Carlisle paused before continuing, "But until then, we can give Bella the time she needs with Charlie." He concluded.

Edward gave Carlisle a thankful look, and Carlisle responded by thinking, _You're Welcome._

* * *

"What! You can't just leave Charlie! You already almost did once and look what it did to him!" Jacob said as he and Bella walked through the forest, a few steps away from Renesmee.

"I know Jacob, but we can't risk suspicion, you know what that would mean." Bella responded

Jacob thought for a moment before grinning with wide eyes, "I got it! Why don't we just bring him to Brazil with us?" he said as if he'd just found a way to eliminate world hunger.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh yes that's a great idea, let's put one human in the middle of eight vampires in a foreign country." She said.

"Well hey I'll be with him too, I can make sure he still has someone who's familiar and doesn't have creepy eyes." Jacob said.

"Don't you have an obligation to the pack Jake?" Bella asked.

Jacob looked around guiltily, "Yes, but the pack is fine off without me, besides they've got some new young ones to take my spot."

"You're one of the packs best fighters, and the rightful leader, you can't just get up and leave them." Bella countered.

Jacob looked at the trees before looking at Renesmee, Bella caught this and hissed. She was still a little annoyed about the imprinting thing. "I think…" Jacob started "that I'll decide what to do when the time comes." He finished

"Putting this off isn't a good idea; it can only cause a dilemma." Bella said.

"Your one to talk Bella, your haven't even decided when you're going to tell Charlie that your moving to a different continent." Jacob said.

Bella sighed, he had her there. Her future was so unsure she bet that not even Alice could see it. She continued to think about what to do as she moved into her hunting stance while eyeing a deer.


	3. Chapter 3

It was bright outside, for once the rain had stopped and the birds were chirping. This of course meant the Cullen's could not be seen in public today. Bella watched through the living room window as Renesmee played outside with Jacob, her skin had the faintest shine. Her long bronze curls danced in the wind as a small breeze passed through, it reminded her of Edward's hair. Bella sighed, another day was starting, and that meant one less day she had with her father. Even though Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice understood her situation, she knew that they were growing more concerned every passing day because that meant that more and more people began to grow suspicious of the Cullen's.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked her as he approached with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." Bella responded.

"If you want, we can stay here a little while and the others can go on ahead of us." He suggested. Even though Edward knew it would be best if they went soon with the others, he hated to see his wife torn about leaving her father, and he wanted her to be happy.

Bella looked at him and smiled. "It's ok Edward, I'm not going to risk another run in with the Volturi…" she paused before continuing "I'm telling Charlie that we're leaving in a week."

This surprised Edward, "That's unexpected, I thought you would have waited a little longer before deciding to leave." He said.

"I can't keep putting this off, we have to leave eventually, and me prolonging it doesn't help anything." She said with a sigh.

Edward put his arms around Bella's waist, "We can always come back here and visit." He said soothingly.

"Your right, at least we can do that much." Bella said with relief.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Edward said before pressing his lips to hers.

Just then Jacob came into the room from outside. "Nessie's really getting strong, she almo-"he stopped abruptly, "Ew gross guys, can't you save that for night or something." He said as he wrinkled his nose.

"It's our house Jacob, if you don't like it you can step outside." Edward commented, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah Jake, grow up." Bella said a bit defensively.

"Ok ok." Jacob said with his palms up, "I just wanted to tell you guys that Nessie is getting thirsty and wants to hunt, you guys game?"

"It couldn't hurt." Bella said. Edward nodded and they walked out the door to hunt in their familiar territory for one of the last times.

* * *

"It's about time." Rosalie said. It was evening and all of the Cullen's, except Renesmee, were gathered in the living room to discuss the upcoming move to Brazil.

"Awesome, I get to wrestle anacondas." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"You're sure you're ready to leave dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"I'm ready." Bella confirmed.

"I can see it now." Alice chimed in. "We're going to have so much fun." She squealed.

"Is Jacob coming with us?" Esme asked.

"Ugh, not the dog." Rosalie said with disgust.

"I'm not sure; I don't think he's decided yet." Bella answered.

"Well he's welcome to come with us if he chooses." Carlisle said.

"Are you serious? He's a dog and he imprinted on Renesmee! Am I the only one who thinks that's beyond disgusting?" Rosalie contested.

"Rose." Carlisle said, "Jacob is part of the family, we need to treat him with respect."

"Whatever, he's still a mutt." Rosalie said under her breath.

"We should start making preparations." Jasper said.

"Yes, we'll need to find a place to live." Edward responded

Carlisle nodded, and they began discussing details of their upcoming move to Brazil.


End file.
